finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Bahamut
, Judgment Blade, Abyssal Yawn, Dying Sun, Gigaflare, Teraflare, Exaflare | Notes = - Employs non-elemental attacks. - Employs wounding attacks that reduce maximum HP. - Delivers devastating physical attacks. - Executes powerful magical attacks. }} '''Jet Bahamut is the final boss of Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is the transformed state of Caius Ballad after his defeat on the beach of Valhalla. He is supported by Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut. Battle As long as either Amber Bahamut or Garnet Bahamut are alive, Jet Bahamut cannot be targeted, nor does he perform any attack whatsoever except for Changing Skies, which buffs the two Bahamuts with either Bravery for Garnet and Faith for Amber and Haste or Protect and Shell. (One Bahamut will receive offensive buffs while the other receives defensive buffs, and these cannot be dispelled). Changing Skies switches which Bahamut will have offensive buffs and which will have defensive buffs. Only when the two of them are dead does Jet Bahamut attack and become available to be attacked as well. One can tell when Jet Bahamut approaches and retreats when he uses Attitude Shift. Time is of the essence to inflict the greatest amount of damage before Attitude Shift is used again, so it is recommended to kill both Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut at about the same time. When both Garnet and Amber are destroyed Jet Bahamut opens with Break Curse, an attack that deals low damage but inflicts several status effects (typically Poison, Slow, and Curse), before Attitude Shift. Approximately 15 seconds before Attitude Shift is used again, Jet Bahamut uses Judgment Blade, summoning a large version of Caius's sword dealing moderate damage to the party. Jet Bahamut can use Dark Flames, which bombards the area with fireballs; the damage is negligible as the fireballs are small and spread across the area, therefore the ones who suffer the most are large Paradigm Pack monsters, and even then the damage is low. When weakened below half its HP, Jet Bahamut can use attacks like Dying Sun, which deals massive damage well around the 3,000 points. Also, he can begin a countdown, announced by Count 3, Count 2, and Count 1, before casting Gigaflare. Gigaflare can be potentially dangerous as it deals massive damage and sends Jet Bahamut leaping high into the air, removing the player's menu while the chain gauge continues to decrease. Gigaflare also deals considerable wound damage. When further weakened, Jet Bahamut can begin the countdown even with Garnet Bahamut and/or Amber Bahamut are alive. This is especially dangerous because if either of them are alive, they will team up with Jet Bahamut for a more powerful version of Gigaflare: Teraflare. If both Garnet Bahamut and Amber Bahamut are alive when the countdown runs out, they will execute their most powerful attack, Exaflare, which deals incredible damage and is capable of wiping out the entire party. Strategy Suggested paradigms (varies depending on level): *COM/COM/COM *RAV/RAV/COM *MED/MED/MED *SAB/RAV/MED *SYN/SYN/SYN *SEN/SEN/MED Due to Garnet Bahamut's frequent use of Anti Force whenever the player attempts to buff the party, it is not recommended to start off with a Synergist. Because Garnet Bahamut is resistant to physical damage, one should start by casting Deshell on it with SAB/RAV/MED, then switch to RAV/RAV/COM and begin casting Blizzard. (Blizzard has the second fastest cast animation; the first would be Thunder, which Garnet and Amber are resistant to.) Once Garnet Bahamut is staggered the party should shift to COM/COM/COM and bring Garnet Bahamut to as low of HP as possible without killing it. Then, shifting focus to Amber Bahamut, the player should again switch to SAB/RAV/MED and start casting Deprotect, then RAV/RAV/COM to stagger it, and finally switch to COM/COM/COM to kill it. The player should then use COM/COM/COM to kill Garnet Bahamut as soon as possible. Once both Garnet Bahamut and Amber Bahamut are killed the party can focus on Jet Bahamut. Switching to MED/MED/MED the party can prepare for the debuffs inflicted by Break Curse and start casting Esuna (or use a Unicorn Horn). After this the player should switch to SAB/RAV/MED to get Imperil on Jet Bahamut, and then switch to RAV/RAV/COM and stagger it as quickly as possible. During this time, it is recommended to switch to SEN/SEN/MED whenever Jet Bahamut attacks in order to reduce damage, reduce wound damage, and refresh the ATB gauge to decrease the amount of time spent healing while its alone. Depending on how quickly the player can build the chain gauge, it may be a good idea to switch to COM/COM/COM just before staggering Jet Bahamut in order to deal more damage and slow down the chain gauge reduction before it uses Attitude Shift, since players usually only have time to deal damage in one stagger before Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut return. Before staggering Jet Bahamut, switch to SYN/SYN/SYN and apply as many offensive buffs as possible. (It is recommended to use Yakshini or Gahongas, since their Feral Links cast Bravery and Faith). It may also help to have a SYN who can cast En- spells as well. Once Jet Bahamut is staggered, use SAB/RAV/MED to cast Deprotect and Deshell while preparing the party to attack. Switch to COM/COM/COM, and use the COM's Feral Link once Jet Bahamut's stagger is about to end. Once it takes more damage (at around 50% HP), Jet Bahamut will add Dying Sun and Abyssal Yawn to its repertoire of attacks (on top of Dark Flames and Seeds of Destruction). If Jet Bahamut uses Judgment Blade, the party has about 15 seconds before it uses Attitude Shift. If this happens the player will most likely not be getting the 5 star ranking (the target time is around 11 minutes). In order to reduce the damage dealt by Giga/Tera/Exaflare, players may want to use their MED's Feral Link to heal (assuming it has a Feral Link that heals, i.e. Flanitor) after switching to SEN/SEN/MED and stacking enough defends to last from the time Jet Bahamut uses Count 1 to after the spell finishes. Gallery Etymology The Japanese names of the three Winged Chaos Bahamuts are translated as Bahamut Volo, Bahamut Passio, and Bahamut Ratio. Volo is the Latin word for "fly" or '"will'", while Passio and Ratio are the Latin words for "passion" and "reason," respectively. Trivia *The three variations of Megaflare that Jet Bahamut uses are references to the three variations of Megaflare used by various incarnations of Bahamut in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Neo Bahamut uses Giga Flare, Bahamut ZERO uses Tera Flare, and in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Bahamut Fury uses Exa Flare. Related Enemies *Chaos Bahamut *Amber Bahamut *Garnet Bahamut *Ebon Seed Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bosses Category:Final Bosses